Papple
is a former villain from HUGtto! Pretty Cure. She is a woman who works for the Criasu Corporation as section chief in the Azababu branch office. She is purified by Cure Macherie and Cure Amour in episode 22. Appearance Papple wears a short purple dress that leaves her sides bare and has a high hemline, fishnet stockings and stiletto heels. Over her dress she wears a long coat that's black on the outside and red on the inside and has a fur collar. She wears a gold necklace, earrings and bracelets. She also carries a feather-trimmed fan that she uses to gesture. Her medium-length black hair is styled into a large wave on top, with purple streaks in it. She also wears noticeable makeup. History Personality In her initial appearance, Papple was a coquettish and pushy woman who maintained an energetic and bubbly facade. She was also quite nasty and unsympathetic even to her colleagues, especially towards Ruru whom she regarded as a "mechanical doll". Nonetheless, deep inside her heart, she desperately yearns for love and was extremely grief-stricken after realizing George cheated on her. Fortunately, after her purification, she is now more friendly towards the Cures despite still having a bit of her temper intact. Abilities Like her other colleagues, she calls forth a victim's Prickly Powerer with the words . She can then turn this power into an Oshimaida with the words . She can also use her fan as a weapon, using it to defeat multiple Mou-Oshimaida in episode 47, and can also defend herself with it. Relationships * Listol, Daigan - Her superiors at Criasu. * Charaleet - One of her colleagues at Criasu. She saw him as a good-for-nothing boy who kept failing because he didn’t follow company protocol. She later hired him as a member of her talent agency after she was purified. * Ruru - Another colleague. In episode 7, she tried to form a bond with Ruru, only for Ruru to fail to understand love. When Ruru joined the Cures, she viewed Ruru as a traitor. After Cure Amour and Cure Macherie purified her, she finally accepted her in episode 22. * Aisaki Emiru - She used to belittle Emiru for being friends with Ruru, but later accepted Emiru after she and Ruru purified her in episode 22. * Gelos - Her junior and rival at Criasu. * George - Her ex-boyfriend. The two were shown to be close with each other until Papple caught him cheating on her with Gelos. Etymology is most likely a play on , a reference to the era she's from (see trivia item below). Trivia *Papple's flashy style and peculiar speech are stereotypical of rich young women from the so-called "Bubble" era (about 1986-1991). **In keeping with this, the taxi she uses for transportation appears to be a Toyota Crown Comfort (a popular model for taxis) from the same period, and the portable phone she uses to summon her Oshimaidas is a late '80s type. *Papple shares her voice actress with Amanogawa Stella from Go! Princess Pretty Cure. Gallery Category:HUGtto! Pretty Cure Category:Villains